


Reverb | audiofic

by FayJay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:05:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1327852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayJay/pseuds/FayJay





	Reverb | audiofic

[ ](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/)

  


## You are here

[Home](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/) » Reverb 

# Reverb

  
Posted by jinjurly on Thursday, 4 June 2009

 

fandom: 

[supernatural](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/category/television-fandoms-live-action/supernatural)

relationship: 

[castiel/dean winchester](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/category/castiel/dean-winchester)

[castiel/lucifer](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/category/castiel/lucifer)

[dean winchester/sam winchester](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/category/television-fandoms/supernatural/dean-winchester/sam-winchester)

 

[fayjay|reader](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/category/fayjayreader)

[leonidaslion|author](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/category/leonidaslionauthor)

 

mp3: [here](http://jinjurly.com/audfiles/1200906031.zip) [63.3 MB, 00:46:03]  
m4a: [here](http://jinjurly.com/audfiles/1200906032.zip) [21.8 MB, 00:46:03]  
m4b: [here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5200906041.zip) [22.1 MB, 00:46:03]

comment to podficcer [here](mailto:thingsinvisibletosee@gmail.com)  
read or comment to text version [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/181769)  
podbook compiled by cybel  
cover art by pandarus

  * 254 reads



## wayfinding

  * [browse most recent posts](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/newest)
  * [browse by fandom](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/browse-by-fandom)
  * [browse by relationship](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/browse-by-pairing)
  * [browse gen categories](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/browse-gen-categories)
  * [browse by reader](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/browse-reader)
  * [browse by author](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/browse-author)
  * [browse by language & file type](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/browse-by-language)
  * [browse by length, series, & other info](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/browse-length-or-file-type)



## Search form

  
Search   


  * [audiofic mission & values](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/audiofic-archive-mission-and-values-statements)
  * [creating & submitting podfic](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/how-do-i-submit-recording)
  * [about mature content](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/about-mature-content)
  * [support this site](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/donate-to-the-audiofic-archive)
  * [contact](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/contact)



## Syndicate

  
[](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/rss.xml)

the audiofic archive is a multi-fandom archive of audio recordings of fanfiction. all podfic files are archived with creator permission and free to download.

## User login

  
Username *  


  
Password *  


  * [Request new password](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/user/password)



Copyright © 2014, [](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/)  


Theme by [Devsaran](http://www.devsaran.com)  



End file.
